Supreme Avengers
by CaioOP1985
Summary: "The Rising Sun Arc": Right after the start of their operations, the Avengers receive a request to help a man who had something stole by a criminal organization. What is this misterious object and what will be the consequences for the Avengers? This story belongs to the Supreme Universe.
1. Issue 01-The Holy Power I

**Issue 01**

**The Dawn of the World**

First, there was the Girl, who showed herself a prodigy in the arts, so powerful with it that it called the attention of the Wizard. She was naïve about how the world worked, son she allowed herself to become a pawn at the hands of the Wizard.

Then came the Woman, who was jealous of the King and the power he had, to the point she couldn't even think about anything else. She even used the King's own family against him, all to achieve her goals of becoming a queen.

Now she is more than a common human, more than a mortal being. She achieved true immortality and seeks only the power fit for such position. In order to control everything, she must get rid of the obstacles put in her way by those who fear her. The Sorcerer Supreme is one of them, but he is too busy dealing with a small threat caused by her to notice whatever she may be plotting.

She looks in the crystalline waters who allow her to see whatever she wants in the world, looking for the only person who may be able to stop her. He is a sinner who wants to atone for his past misdeeds, so he will get in her way, that's for sure. But then he will find she is quite capable of dealing with this problem.

Looking at him in the human city of New York, she smiles when she finds the perfect way to deal with this minor setback. After he is dealt with, everything will belong to her, the only true ruler of this dimension. And she is sure he will see the irony of the will devised by her to destroy him.

"Let the game begin!" She says with a smile.

* * *

"So P.E.P.P.E.R, tell me if anyone needs our help in this beautiful morning." Tony Stark asks the A.I currently running his armor.

"None that I heard about, Tony." She answers him.

"Then let's just enjoy the fact that I have a shining armor worth billions, shall we?" Iron Man says, flying in the middle of the skyscrapers of New York City. "Man, I do love this city!"

"Yeah, I know that, Tony."

In the ground, Peter Parker and Harry Osborn walk in the crowd right after going to a movie together. They aren't ordinary people, but two superhumans known by the names of Spider-Man (who just recently came back into activity) and Black Knight.

"So, how was the trip to England?" Harry asks Peter, who looks away.

"Just like how my life normally is: filled with crazy!*"

***For more information about Spidey's fantastic trip to England, check out "The Supreme Spider-Man".**

"So, besides that, having your abilities back is a real relief, isn't it?" Harry asks Peter, who gives him a smile.

"Yeah… even if they changed just a little." Peter says, sighing.

Some streets away, in a small coffee shop, a man enjoys some herbal tea while reading a really ancient book, filled with strange runes and symbols. He may not look like it, but he has just recently wake up from a long time on the Underworld, so he is enjoying feeling the sun on his skin.

He looks in his twenties, but his real self is far older than this, so you can't just judge a book by its cover. His past self did some terrible sins, so now all Loki wants is to redeem him from those past transgressions, by keeping an eye on this plane of existence while the Sorcerer Supreme is away.

That's when someone simply drops from the sky, landing right at his side on the street. Recognizing the blonde hair of his half-brother (who he never had a good relationship with), he gets up when realizing something is wrong. Thor Odinson has a green glow on his eyes as he looks at Loki, right before sending his hammer right at him.

"####!" Loki says, barely able to create the shield before the hammer hits him, sending him flying directly into the shop.

Before Thor can follow his brother on the inside of the place, a green serpent made of magic arcane energy comes out of it, wrapping its glowing body around Thor. Loki gets up and set up a series of enchantments to prevent the structure of the building from collapsing, warn the people inside to get out of the place and get out, ready to face his brother on battle.

The hammer always comes back at Thor's hands, no matter what he does with it, so it is really a useful weapon in short and long ranged combat. But it can't help so much when a giant snake is squeezing your body in almost all directions. Loki says the words and a seal appears below Thor's feet, just something to keep him from hurting any innocent people.

Then Thor screams and the snake disappears in green fog, leaving only the really pissed off god of thunder behind. Loki rolls on the ground to avoid being hit by the hammer when it comes back, but he also uses this opportunity to summon several mystical knifes who then fly and hit Thor's chest, making some blood come out of it.

But that would never be enough to stop the mighty Thor, who just moves forward and tries to hit Loki, who once again summons a shield to protect himself. The situation gets worst at every second, with Loki doing his best just to avoid getting people involved.

"What's that thing on your face?" Someone says right before something like web covers Thor's face. "Well, at least that thing doesn't come out of my butt."

"Focus on the target, Spider." Another person appears, launching something at Thor and making him fly away with an explosion.

Spider-Man and Black Knight have suited up as soon as they heard the first explosion, ready for whatever was happening. All that they weren't expecting was Thor, a member of the Supremes (S.H.I.E.L.D's super team, for the non-believers) and a hero, rampaging in New York City. Thor gets up, not even scratched by the explosion, and starts to move in the direction of the three men.

"I think we are a little way over our league." Spider-Man says, jumping while shooting web at Thor's arms.

"You think?" The Black Knight says, rising in the air with his glider.

"You two… keep him busy while I try something." Loki says, starting to cast another magic of seal.

"Sure, take your time. It's not like we have a angry guy with a big hammer angry at us." Spider-Man says, kicking Thor's face, but hurting himself more than his opponent. "Ouch!"

That's when Thor is hit by a blue beam of energy and flies away, entering a clothes shop by the glass display. Looking up, everyone sees Iron Man getting near land just after shooting at Thor with his repulsion beams.

"Please, tell me I got the right guy." He says, landing on the floor.

"You got the right guy." Spider-Man says, making Iron Man look at him.

"Wait, are you the real Spider-Man?" Iron Man shows his face to the rest. "I am a really big fan!"

"Wow, Tony Stark is my fan!" Spidey and him shake hands. "I never thought I would hear that!"

"Listen, I was thinking about some heroic partnerships and…" Tony starts speaking, but the Black Knight interrupts.

"Guys… angry god at northwest!" He says, preparing the missiles on his glider.

"Maybe… later?" Spider-man says to Tony.

"Later." He agrees, putting back the mask of his armor. "P.E.P.P.E.R, converge energy to the shields and energy beams."

"Be careful, Tony." The A.I answers.

"Hey, magic guy, a little help?" Spider-Man says, looking at Loki, who is floating in the air.

"I have to find a way to stop whatever is controlling Thor from doing so and it takes some time. Just distract him for a couple of minutes."

"We don't have minutes! We have seconds!" Harry says, as Thor runs in their direction.

That's when a really big and green thing drops from the sky.

Let me explain how it appeared, since everyone was paying attention to the epic battle and ignored the surrounding area. Near the coffee shop where Loki was at the beginning, a man was walking on the street, trying to blend in and stay anonymous. When Thor first attacked, he started a very strange conversation with himself.

"If we do nothing, he will hurt people!" He says and the voice inside of his head answered.

"Why should we care? They have done nothing but hurt and hunt us all over the country!" The voice says.

"I know you are angry, but normal people never heard of what happened with us, just what the Army said to them." The man says to apparently no one. "Maybe this might be the chance to do something good with what happened… to us."

"Those "heroes" can deal with this on their own! They don't need our help at all!" The voice gets angrier.

"Listen! I am tired of running away, hunted down because everyone thinks I am a monster! It's time for this to end!" The man says, getting angrier and angrier.

"Ha! I can feel your anger! It only makes me stronger!" His other side says, taking over the body. "Very well, if that's what you want, then I will smash for you!"

These were the words of the Hulk, right before he jumps into Thor.

Seeing the emerald giant beating up the god of thunder is something that the four heroes won't forget so soon in their lives, that's for sure. Not knowing if the Hulk is on their side or not, Loki decides to finish the seal before Thor can get up, but Thor hits the Hulk with the hammer and then uses the momentum to launch it at Loki, who is forced to once more create a shield so he don't die.

"Does anyone think we should, like… work as a team to defeat this guy?" Iron Man says, firing beams at Thor. "Because nothing I am doing is making effect on him!"

Spider-Man then grabs Thor from behind, trying to hold him in place for more than a few seconds, since no one has been able to do better. Than he remembers of his nice little Venom Shock trick, so he activates it on his whole body, giving the thunder god quite a blast.

Then Hulk punches him on the face, sending him to the sky while Loki once again tries to create the sealing spell. He warns the others that they should protect him if they want to defeat Thor, so the rest form like a barrier in front of him, ready for when Thor lands.

And what a landing that was! He comes back from the sky right on top of a poor motorcycle that was parked on the street. Getting up from the top of the poor thing, he looks at the gathered heroes with mad eyes, the strange glow coming out of them making it even more terrifying.

But then a new guest arrives on the fight, jumping at Thor's right side and making both go to the floor, the sound of knives in the air. Thor hits the newcomer in the heroes' direction, making his flesh burn with electricity from his hammer. But the person starts to heal right after being hit, allowing the mutant Wolverine to stand up and fight once more.

"Logan, is that you?" Spider-man recognizes him.

"Kid, why every time you are around, my bike ends up destroyed?" Logan asks, looking at the heavy breathing Thor.

"Do you know him?" The Black Knight asks, looking at Spider-Man.

"Complicate story." Spidey says, getting ready for when Thor comes. "Let's just focus on the angry blonde dude, alright?"

* * *

The responsible for the whole situation looks at what has been happening, seeming too worried about it. She notices the presence of a single character whose presence is always a matter to worry: the Watcher! He is there, looking at the fighting who is happening with his impassive look, keeping his watch.

If the Watcher is truly there, than the balance of the world is truly at stake in the situation, but that doesn't necessarily mean she will win. The plan was for Loki to be destroyed alone and not having those other people joining him on his fight. This could threaten the whole situation she planned for centuries, if things aren't solved quickly.

Fearing what may come of this, if her plans don't meet success, she decides to brave herself and be ready for any inconvenient situation. If Thor fails, she must be ready for haste on her plans.

* * *

The strange group formed just in a few minutes struggles to not just get Thor away from Loki, but also protect the civilians from harm. Spider-Man and Iron Man are taking people away from there while Black Knight, Hulk and Wolverine viciously attack Thor, trying to stop him from hurting people, while Loki prepares his spell.

"Where are the Supremes when you need them?" Spidey asks Iron Man after putting a wall of web on the street, preventing people from coming that way.

"Considering the fact that their biggest gun is right here, trying to kill us and everything, I suppose they are in deep trouble." Iron Man says, looking at Thor. "I wish I had a Gundam right now."

"A Gundam… you have one, just a little too small." Spidey says, looking at Thor as well. "Still… it would be useful the same way."

"Well, how about this?" Iron Man charges the energy for a Uni-Beam right from his chest, hitting Thor right on the chest, making him go away a little, but he recovers soon. "That's it: we are ######!"

"At least you are honest." Spidey says, as Thor rampages on their direction. "And it was good to meet you, Stark!"

"Same here…" He says, right before Thor is hit by Wolverine, who is thrown by Hulk at him. "That's a way to use your head… or your body, in this case."

Putting his claws deep in the body of the thunder god, he barely is able to make Thor bleed, but it sure makes him uncomfortable. Trying to get rid of the man stuck on him, Thor hits him without stop. But thanks to his adamantium skeleton and healing factor, Logan is able to resist until the Black Knight manages to get a bomb into Thor's back, distracting him long enough for the Hulk to hit him.

"Magic boy, whatever you are preparing there, please does it quickly!" Iron Man says to him, firing missiles at the berserk god.

"Almost there!" Loki says, concentrating on the energy necessary for what must be done.

Spider-Man jumps around Thor, shooting web at him to slow him down at least a bit, so Hulk may punch him. However, Thor is able to hold the giant fist and counterattack with his hammer, sending the green giant away. Wolverine tries to jump from his back, but Thor swings his hammer at him, taking the skin out of Logan's face and sending him away.

The Black Knight picks up some new gear from his arsenal, throwing them at Thor and making the god look at them before they set off. Sonic grenades that incapacitate the enemy with loud sound waves, making Thor put his hands on his head while bending on his knees. Thanks to a sonic suppressor, Iron Man is able to punch the god some times before Thor recovers a little from the sonic attack.

"How do we stop him?" Iron Man asks as the thunder god keeps moving, slower than before, but keeping going. "Loki!"

"Just a few more seconds!" Loki says, his own eyes glowing in a green light while a magic circle of light appears below him.

"We don't have a few more seconds!" Spidey says, putting web on him as Thor makes his way to Loki, trying to stop the other god from doing whatever he is about to.

Then a car fly over, hitting Thor who just backs a little with the impact, even with all the strength put on it by Hulk. Spidey grabs him from behind and tries to pull him over while Iron Man uses his Uni-Beam once more at Thor's chest, who decided to just keep moving until he gets Loki.

Then Loki finishes his spell.

Several lines of green magic energy rise from the circle, surrounding Thor with it and spinning around in a hurricane of green energy. Thor puts his hands around his head, screaming like a terrible pain afflicts his body as the energy comes out of his mouth and nose.

When the hurricane is gone, Thor lies on the floor unconscious, like everything that has happened before never happened. But Loki knows the threat isn't over, as whoever was controlling Thor might still be active somewhere else.

"Listen up: someone used Thor to kill me, someone who doesn't want me to do something. I will use a spell to go there and face whoever has done this and I would appreciate some help." Loki says, getting near Thor.

"Well… I had nothing better to do than jumping into something unknown." Iron Man says, getting near them.

"I have the responsibility to do what I can." Spidey follows up, with the Black Knight as well.

"Someone must pay for my bike." Logan is also going.

"Hulk wants to smash!" Saying just these simple words, Hulk agrees to come.

"Know this: I have no idea what awaits for us on the other side, so brace yourselves." He says, right before they are involved in a green light.

"Hey, what about Thor?" Spidey says.

"Just leave him there: he will sleep for a while." Loki says, as they disappear.

* * *

"Kinda dark inside here…" Spider-Man says, activating the night vision on his mask.

"Tony, there are some creepy energies around here." P.E.P.P.E.R warns Iron Man, who gets ready.

"Guys, my GPS tells me… we are in the middle of Scotland!" Iron Man says, looking around him. "In some kind of… medieval hall?"

"Wait, Scotland? That means…" Loki says, realizing something. "I know who our enemy is!"

"So you finally realizes, prince of tricks." A female voice says, right before torches are lit, revealing the hall filled with demons. "But no matter, since you all were foolish enough to get inside the domain of Morgan le Fay!"

"Loki… I hate you…" Iron Man says, sighing.

* * *

_**So the Supreme Avengers are here, ready to kick the ass of everyone on their way! Choosing who would be on the team wasn't easy, so I hope everyone enjoys them. Of course, there's one extra member who will join after the Morgan le Fay Arc, but let's keep him a secret for now, okay?**_


	2. Issue 02-The Holy Power II

**Issue 02**

**Strings of Fate**

"What the #### happened here?" Director Nick Fury says with anger in his voice, looking around the destroyed place.

"A terrible evil, I say." Thor says, with a bag of ice on his head. "Someone took control of me in an attempt to kill my brother, Loki."

"And where's your brother now? Who did that? And what happened to all the other super humans that appeared?" Fury sounds about to explode with anger.

"Sir, we just finished asking the witnesses of the incident." Maria Hill appears, holding a tablet in her hands. "It appears that, after knocking out Thor, they all disappeared in a strange green light."

"My brother's magic, most probably." Thor leaves a sound of pain come out of his mouth. "I recognize the pain and the energy's color. They probably are somewhere else in Midgard right now."

"But where?" Fury says, closing his eyes and thinking on what he did to deserve this.

"Since magic was used to make the teleportation, we still are unsure of where they may be, but we have men working on it as we speak." Hill says, looking at Coulson, who has just arrived.

"Sorry for being late, but I have some bad news to share." Coulson says, looking in a bad mood.

"What now?" Fury says, waiting for the killer blow.

"Hawkeye, Giant Man and U.S Agent won't be able to join the team for the time being, due to the wounds sustained during the fight against Carnage last week*" Coulson says, giving Fury a serious face. "The Wasp is also suffering from a nervous breakdown from what happened."

**(For more details, check the arc "New World" of the Supreme Spider-Man)**

"Great!" Fury says, getting angrier and angrier by every minute. "Any good news?"

"I'm afraid not, sir." Coulson says, getting closer to Fury so he can whisper. "I know what you are thinking, but don't worry: the kid will be okay."

"Don't worry? He disappears with that green monster and the god of mischief and I need to stay calm?" Fury says, harsher than he pretended. "Yeah Coulson, that will happen!"

Someone powerful enough to take the control of Thor, an Asgardian god to be more precise, is planning something. Now Fury has several people on the loose, doing God knows what in God knows where.

"Look for anything that may point where they are to us!" Fury orders his agents around. "We must find out what exactly is happening here!"

* * *

"Am I the only one thinking this may be way over our league?" Spider-Man says, kicking a huge red demon in the face.

"What gave you that line of thought?" Iron Man says, creating a shield to defend himself from the claws of an insect-like creature. "The army of demons attacking us or the hot redhead summoning more of them?"

They were almost overwhelmed by the waves of demons when Morgan le Fay, the alleged King Arthur's stepsister (yeah, that on, for real) appeared. Luckily, the heroes had something that le Fay couldn't have predicted: a Hulk. He wreaked havoc with the demons, allowing the other five men to react, saving their lives.

"We need to defeat le Fay before she kills us all!" Loki says, making energy daggers appear and hit the various demons after him. "Someone, cover me while I do it!"

"I don't get it, but if you say that you can end this madness, I'm in." Logan says, cutting a demon's arm while speaking.

Morgan le Fay looks as her pawns fight those men who dared to stand against her, even if it is a fruitless effort. In that moment, Loki uses his magic to jump in her direction, making a green sword of energy appear in his hands. In order to defend herself, Morgan le Fay also creates one, but red.

"Who would have thought I would face the trickster himself?" She says, defending from the first attack.

"Next time you try to kill me, don't take control of my stupid brother, it's unkind." He says, while attempting to strike her. "Come and face me yourself next time."

"Say the one who always hid himself behind the main stage." She says, making two demons attack him while she jumps back.

"Sorry lady, but three against one isn't fair." The Black Knight says, launching two bombs at the demons, obliterating them and giving Loki a chance to attack le Fay, who is almost caught.

"A little help?" Iron Man says, firing at le Fay with his beams, forcing her to create a force shield to not be hit.

"Much thanks." Loki says, smiling while attacking her from the other side.

Morgan le Fay didn't predict that other would appear at Loki's aid in case her plan was to fail. But for now all she needs is to delay then while her magic searches for the object she needs to ensure her dominion over this plane of existence.

Of course, she could take over this plane easily even without that final resource, but then she wouldn't be able to maintain it for long. The Sorcerer Supreme would eventually rally allies to fight against her and she would eventually be defeated. However, with that object, her victory may be assured, no matter how many the Sorcerer Supreme gets by his side.

"You flies really think you can…" As she speaks this, a huge shadow appears behind her.

"HULK SMASH!" He says, sending both fists in her direction, crushing her on the floor.

"Fool!" She says from behind the magic force field she created to protect her from being killed. "Did you really believed a stupid beast like you could…"

"Hulk, jump!" Loki says, making several dragons of energy appear and to go in Morgan's direction.

All of them explode right after hitting her, creating a huge blast of energy. Right after it, Iron Man is powered up by Spider-Man's Venom Blast and unleashes a powerful blast from his chest, hitting right where she would be. The Black Knight finishes the combo by throwing bombs at the place, finishing it with a huge crater and all the demons to suddenly disappear.

"That was…" Spider-Man says, sticking to Iron-Man's back.

"Awesome!" He says, giving Spidey a high five. "Is she gone?"

"I don't know." Loki says, getting near the place, right before a tentacle of red energy comes out of it, grabbing him. "That answers the question?"

Logan then goes ahead and cut it, making Loki fall from five meters in the air, but Hulk catches him before he hits the floor. When the smoke starts to go down, they see something terrifying: instead of the beautiful woman, a demon with red skin, big dark horns and huge fangs, slightly resembling a woman, appears in Morgan's place. It doesn't has an arm and part of the face, but there's a dark red energy healing the wounds as it gets up.

"To think I would have to show my true form to mere mortals…" She says, disgusted.

"What is that?" The Black Knight looks at Loki, who is as terrified as him.

"She… turned herself into a demon! That… that explains her power!" Loki says, changing completely the evaluation of the problem. "Things are really getting more complicated by every minute!"

"What do you mean?" Iron Man says, landing near them. "Aside from the fact that she is filled with an unknown energy, what has changed?"

"Before, she could only create human-level spells, something I could more or less predict." Loki says, starting a new spell. "Now I have no idea what she may be able to do and…"

"Less talk, more smashing!" Hulk says, jumping right at Morgan, who isn't fully healed.

"Wait, Hulk!" Spider-Man says, his Spider-Sense crazy.

Loki manages to finish the spell but he can't protect the Hulk as the whole place is destroyed in red light, creating a ruin where a castle used to exist. Blinded by the huge light, the heroes wait for it to end before looking at the desolated place, with le Fay right at the middle.

"I even had to destroy my castle for the likes of you!" She says with hate in her words. "But that's nothing I can't fix later."

"What now?" Logan says, noticing that Loki almost passed out. "Hey, are you alright?"

"That… wasn't a small thing…" He says, trying to get up. "But she sounds tired as well…"

That's true, as Morgan le Fay can barely stand on her own, her legs shaking as she tries to stand still. That was reckless of her, to use such a spell with Loki prepared for the worst, but now all that she needs is…

Then she feels it: the spell used to locate the artifact manages to finally locate it, making her even smile in contentment (not a very food sight in demon form). With this, her plan is almost complete.

"I am sorry, but I can't keep playing here much longer." She says, smiling wildly while preparing a new spell. "I must go for now, but worry not, as I have some nice things prepared for you all when I take over."

Then she disappears, for much of the discontentment of them all. Now they are in the middle of the United Kingdom, without any way to know where she went or how to go after her at all.

"Is that the Hulk?" The Black Knight points to something moving near them. "How could he…?"

"Wait just a second." Spider-Man goes to check, but gets rather surprised. "Is… a person!"

"What?" Iron Man and the others, Loki being carried by Logan, go to check who it is, with Iron Man recognizing him. "That's Bruce Banner!"

"What?" Spider-Man says, shocked. "You mean the gamma energy expert? What is he doing here?"

"Could it be that he is the Hulk?" Logan points out, after putting Loki sited on a nearby piece of the castle.

"Well…" Spider-Man says, thinking a little. "Didn't he disappear around the time the first reports of the Hulk were shown?"

"Yeah… but how did he end up like that?" Iron Man says, lifting his helmet's visor and showing his face.

"Maybe by an accident." Banner says, without opening his eyes.

"You are awake?!" Spider-Man says, almost having a heart attack.

"Yeah… I don't know what that woman did to the Hulk, but my head is hurting like someone put needles on it." He says, scratching the side of his head. "It's not a good feeling."

"So… what now?" The Black Knight says, looking at the others.

"We must go after le Fay, or there won't be a good ending for this plot." Loki says, looking serious at the others. "But I can't think of a way to track her down, so…"

"Maybe I can help with it." Iron Man says, having an idea. "That thing you did, by sending us here, was a wormhole of some sort, right? And what Morgan le Fay just did was something similar, right?"

"Yes on both accounts." Loki says, curious.

"Then I can track down the point of origin and the point of destiny with my satellites." He says, satisfied. "P.E.P.P.E.R, can you check for similar abnormal energies that appeared at the same time when Morgan teleported?"

"On it, Tony." A female voice says from the helmet.

"Who's that?" Spider-Man asks him.

"That's the AI running my armor, P.E.P.P.E.R, created after a special person…" He says, closing his eyes while answering, like he is in pain.

"Well, even if we do find out where she went, what then?" Logan says, sitting down on the floor. "We still have no idea on what we can do to stop her. You all saw how she survived being blasted off, so how do we defeat something like that?"

"She must be terribly weakened now." Loki says, some color coming back to his face. "She won't be able to do something like that for a good while, believe me. What scares me though is the reason why she went away."

"I can't imagine that to be good." Banner says, getting up and stretching his body before noticing he is naked. "I wish my pants wouldn't tear apart every time I turned."

"Hey, of what are they made of? I mean, you have just become a giant green guy and they still covered the Hulk's legs!" Spider-Man says, pointing at them.

"I found her!" Iron Man says, before Banner can say a word. "She is… in Symkaria!"

"Isn't that the country constantly in conflict with its neighbor, Latveria?" Logan asks, looking at the others. "What would she do there, exactly?"

"I heard they were having a big event there, with many world leaders from all around the world attending." The Black Knight says, remembering something. "Apparently, some ancient objects from medieval Symkaria were given back and they are trying to make peaceful conversations with Latveria."

"Maybe what Morgan is after was among those relics, don't you think?" Iron Man says, thinking about it. "And she couldn't get a worse place: with those leaders there, things will get nasty quickly."

"We need to go there, now!" Spider-Man says, looking at Loki. "Can you do that again, sending us there?"

"Maybe… but I will need you to juice me with that electric thing you do." Loki says, referring to the Venom Blast. "That may also recharge my batteries."

"Yeah, but I won't be able to use that much longer after that." Spidey sighs, getting ready. "Let's do it!"

A curious fact, indeed: none of them asked why they should do it, even if they don't have any duty to go there. But each one of those heroes know that the Supremes won't do a thing and that they are the only way to stop Morgan before she does something beyond repair.

Unknown to them all, a great bald man dressed in white and blue pieces of cloth watches them, his bright eyes showing no emotion at all. He has seen many things before, but today is the day he won't ever forget no matter how many time passes. Today is the day that marks the beginning of a whole age for the universe.

This is the day when people will start to be avenged.

* * *

"It's an honor to meet you, General Rogers." Mortimer says, shaking the hands of the legendary soldier.

"Please, just Steve is fine." Steve Rogers says, giving him his red bionic arm. "I am no longer a military after all."

"Modest as always, right Steve?" Ernst Sablinova says, walking with the help of a cane in his more than eighty years. "How many years, right?"

"It's good to see you again, my friend." Steve hugs his old friend with care, as he no longer is a young man.

"Ah! How much I miss those days, back in WWII!" He says, nostalgic. "Of course, not the death and the hunger, but the good parts! And those guys in the Commandoes, right? Those were the true heroes!"

"And here I am, still standing." Steve says, smiling happily. "And you must be Silver, the daughter of this old man?"

"I am, indeed, sir." She bows, extremely beautiful in her silver dress. "And it's amazing to see you here."

"Ever since going out of the US Army, I have been trying to achieve peace in the ways I can, Miss Sablinova." Rogers says, smiling to the seventeen years old girl.

But then a scream of a woman is heard among the party, making Steve Rogers become wary. Then he sees something he never thought possible: a redheaded woman with two monsters behind her. Rogers have no idea of what is going on, but he knows it isn't a good thing.

"Kneel before me, your future true ruler!" She says, smiling in a bad way. "If everyone cooperates, no one will be harmed, at least for now."

"Who… who are you?" Someone asks, while Steve Rogers analyzes the situation at hand.

"It doesn't matter if you know, moron." She says, getting impatient. "Know this: all I seek is the Holy Sphere, nothing else."

The Holy Sphere is one of the objects that came back to the country after many centuries, being stolen by Ottomans in the past. It's origins are unknown, but the sphere is said to have mystical power, being used by priests and sages of the past to heal and do many things, according to the legends.

"And why do you seek it?" Rogers asks, knowing that it can't be for good.

"Like I said, it doesn't concern you lowly monkeys at all! Now, just tell me where it is and…"

"So that's what you are after." A voice comes from near a wall. "Lucky me, I recognized the artifact as soon as I got inside this place."

"Loki!" The woman, Morgan le Fay, says with anger when she sees the god laying his back against a wall, holding the black object in his hands. "How could you…"

"How I found you? Well, different from you, my dear friend, I do have some assets you can't use." The god of mischief says with a wicked smile. "Like a knight in red and gold armor and an invisible man with poisonous fangs."

Right at that moment, Spider-Man, who was invisible and slowly approaching Morgan from behind, uses the last power he had on the Venom Shock on le Fay, making her scream with the sudden pain. Jumping, Spider-Man allows Iron Man to fly and grab Morgan from behind, leaving the room through a wall with her. The two demons react too slow to Logan and Black Knight's attacks, being defeated in just a second after they jump at them.

"And the plan works." Loki says, proud of himself. "Well, I can't believe that we managed to pull that one."

"What's going on here?" The King of Symkaria, together with many leaders, looks in disbelief at the heroes.

"There's a very long story here somewhere." Spider-Man says, trapping the demons on web, just in case. "But we really don't have that much time to explain."

"Loki, what's that? Banner, already wearing clothes bought in a Synkarian shop, asks him, who is holding the sphere with extreme care.

"I never thought it would be real, but this is the Holy Sphere, r more commonly known as the Celestial Tamer." He is deeply worried by its presence. "Now I understand why she was so keen to get it."

"What does that thing do?" The Black Knight asks, while Spider-Man tries to explain the situation to the rest.

"Few on Earth know, but there are beings in this universe so close to God that you can even say that they are Him, in some manner." He says, getting a shiver. "The Celestials can destroy whole galaxies in seconds with their power, completely recreate matter and sometimes even control time and space."

"So, that "Celestial Tamer", it…" Banner can't finish his sentence.

"Yes, it allows the user to take control of the Celestials." Loki sounds deadly serious about it. "If that woman were to grab this thing, you can certainly tell what may…"

"Guys?" Iron Man says, using the magic set by Loki to allow them to hear each other's voices directly in the ear. "Remember the plan where I dump her in a nearby lake while we find out what she was planning?"

"Yes?" Loki isn't liking his tone.

"Well, the thing is… you all will find out in three… two… one…" Another hole appears on the wall that he flew with Morgan a while ago, showing that Iron Man was thrown through it. "Now you see the problem, right?"

"Oh boy." Spider-Man says, making people run from the large room. "What now?"

"Now is the best time to wet ourselves." The Black Knight says at the presence of le Fay, fully turned into her demon form.

Before she can fully enter the room, a round object goes flying right at her face, knocking her to the floor. The one who has thrown it has been doing it for almost seventy years now. All the others see is the tall blonde man with a red mechanical arm picking up the object, a shield taken from a nearby wall.

"Is he Captain America?" Spider-Man says.

"He is Captain America." The Black Knight completes.

"I would ask for an autograph, but I fear I am not feeling that well right now." Iron Man says from the floor.

"Gentleman, I don't fully know the situation, but I would like to offer you my assistance." Rogers says, getting near them. "Because you all seem to be doing the right thing here."

"Good, but right now it would be better to concentrate on that one." Logan takes his claws out, looking at le Fay, who is getting up.

"We can face her right now!" Loki says, desperate. "We can't put the Earth's existence in danger by having the sphere so close to her!"

"So what do we do now?" Iron Man asks, being lifted by Spidey and Black Knight.

"We retreat… to the last place Morgan will be able to go look us for." Loki says, before looking at the sky. "I know you can listen to me! You know the danger at hand, so I am even begging you, please take us out of here, now!"

Tense seconds follow these words as Morgan slowly gets up and prepares a new spell to destroy them all. But the moment she uses it, a rainbow-like light covers the heroes, including Steve Rogers, and they all disappear somewhere.

"NNNOOOOOO!" Le Fay says with hate, looking at the sky, knowing that they are already out of her reach.

Despair starts to fill her chest, as her mind starts to formulate a plan to solve her problem, only one solution coming to her mind. If she can't take over this plane, then the whole existence doesn't even need it. The path ahead of her is now set: she must completely wipe out this plane, and those who opposed her with it.

* * *

_**So the second part is here and a new character appears with it. With this, the whole team is set and now they will move to face Morgan le Fay before she makes her attack against the world, with a little help on the way. Hope you keep following the Supreme Avengers and the Supreme Spider-Man for more stories.**_

_**P.S: Just for people to know: these events happen after Supreme Spider-Man Issue 23 (27, to be more chronologically precise), so I recomend those new to the SUpreme Universe to first read the Supreme Spider-Man before the Avengers, as many events there have effects here, or will have.**_


	3. Issue 03-The Holy Power III

**Issue 03**

**The Last Twilight**

"Man… I love a hot bath!" Peter Parker says, stretching his arms inside the large bathtub, more like a pool.

"I know, right?" Harry Osborn agrees, feeling his muscles relaxing. "But I wonder why there is a Japanese hot spring in here."

"What can I say?" Loki says, only his face out of the water. "Probably another one of my mother's strange wishes. I think I saw a cafe maid when we were being conducted here."

"That's it: I am totally building one at home." Tony Stark says, closing his eyes from the pleasant feeling. "Who could have imagined that we were fighting a demon witch a few hours ago?"

"And now we are taking a Japanese bath with a Nordic god in a city of gods." Peter finishes, looking at the stars above their heads. "Life certainly is strange."

"I thought we would be butchered when we arrived here earlier." Harry says, looking at Loki. "They really hate you, don't they?"

"And with reason." Loki says, getting part of his body from the water and sitting down. "But I think everything ended up quite well, don't you think?"

* * *

After being teleported twice already, most of the group of seven heroes is already used to the feeling of suddenly appearing in a completely different place. But Steve Rogers never experienced something like that before, so his knees start to shake as soon as they arrive at their destination, right after escaping from Morgan le Fay.

"I never thought that I would be the one letting you back after all you did, god of mischief." An imposing voice comes from the side, making all the heroes give a look in that direction.

Then they see something they only thought possible in an RPG or a movie: a man dressed in full body armor and a large greatsword at his back. He also wears a helmet that covers his whole face, not allowing seeing it even a bit. There's also something glowing from behind the helmet in a blue light, like there is a lamp behind it.

"A sigh for sore eyes just like always, Heimdall." Loki says, looking at the Holy Sphere. "But you know you had no other choice, right?"

"I do." Heimdall says, nodding. "And you know I also had no other choice in this other matter, right?"

In that moment, several warriors dressed in ancient armor enter through the giant arc of the large room, forming a circle around the heroes. Loki sighs as all the others form a circle on their own, covering all sides, but they have no idea of what's going on.

"Everyone, please remain calm and don't attack." Loki says, trying to not cause a bigger problem. "They won't attack unless we do it first."

"How are you so sure?" Iron Man asks, still supported by Spider-Man.

"Because I have a good upper hand." He shows the sphere. "If anyone tries to attack us, I will just send a signal to the nearest Celestial, who won't be so pleased to find out something that can control him."

"Everyone, please calm down!" Another voice comes from the warriors, and they see another armored man, but this time with a golden armor. "It's been a long time, brother."

"Are you using that word because of formalities, or do you mean it, Balder?" Loki says, a drop of sweat coming down his forehead. "Whatever the reason, it's good to see that someone still thinks of me around here."

"Loki, why are you here?" Balder asks, not taking his eyes away from the sphere. "You know this was bound to happen if you were to somehow return to Asgard."

"Yes, I was." He says, looking at his new allies. "But this was the fastest and best way to ensure that this thing doesn't make its way into le Fay's hands, or even Asgard wouldn't survive."

"Of that I am completely aware of." Balder says, sighing and thinking for a while. "I have no idea of what to do with you, so I will take you to the Regent."

"Regent? What happened to Fa… King Odin?" Loki sounds worried.

"He is sleeping to recover his power, just like he always did in the past." Balder starts to walk away to the exit. "I must ask you all to follow me, under guard, to where the Regent currently is."

"Alright… just remember that I can easily destroy Asgard with a single movement." Loki says, as they start to walk away.

"Can someone please explain what exactly is going on here?" Steve Rogers says, confused with everything. "Where are we? Why there are people making cosplays of warriors around us?"

"It's… a very long story and…" That's when the Black Knight notices that the Hulk was replaced by Banner. "Oh boy…"

"It's okay: I am holding my pants so they don't fall." Banner says, trying to hide his parts."

"Again, how are they still there? Shouldn't they have ripped somehow?" Spider-Man asks, as the Black Knight explains the things to Rogers.

"You see, it's just that…" But Banner is silenced when they see the huge splendor of the golden city: Asgard!

Every building shines with the golden metal it is made of, with several trees decorating the city. Bridges and canals can be seen everywhere you look at and statues of fallen warriors made of steel make the city a lot more impressive. Walking around, they all see a huge number of lesser gods doing normal things like walking around, shopping in the stores available or talking in silver delicate benches.

They all call the attention of the people as they walk around, who point and whisper as they move around, mostly at Loki. In the ancient Nordic mythology, Loki was the one who would start the Ragnarok, the end of all ends, and a constantly thorn in Asgard's side. Even if he wants to change himself, the people of Asgard haven't forgotten his sins from the past, and nothing has changed since he was exiled on Midgard, or Earth.

After a while, and climbing up what seemed to be thousands of stairs, they arrive at the top of the giant city, right at the godly palace of Valhala. Instead of the golden that can be seen in the whole city, it is made of a cold steel and has a crude appearance compared to the city. But it gives you an aura of raw power, something fitting its purpose.

"Once again, way over our league." Spider-Man says, still carrying Iron Man, whose armor stopped working after he was hit with le Fay's magic.

"Sorry to make you carry me." He says, feeling bad about it.

"No worries." Spider-Man says, even if he has a sharp pain on his side from carrying such a huge weight.

"Is this really a place with gods?" Logan asks Loki, who is nervously holding the sphere, as if making sure it doesn't disappear.

"Yes, but not in the sense you may think." Loki says, looking at him. "Asgardians aren't "gods", but a civilization so advanced that the ancient mistook what they could do with magic, even if some of it really is."

"Don't they have like a rainbow bridge or something?" Black Knight asks, looking around him.

"No… that place where we first came in was the bridge: a portal connecting the nine worlds, operated by its guardian: Heimdall." Loki says, looking at the Black Knight. "Very few in this place can truly use magic like me. Normally they use items that provide them some sort of spell, creating an artificial magic."

"That I would like to see." Iron Man says, but then he stays silent for aa second. "Can anyone lift my helmet? It's getting hard to breath inside this thing."

"Sorry." Spider-Man says, taking the front part off, exposing Tony Stark's face.

"Much better." He says, taking a deep breath.

Then they arrive at a large hall with a two thrones in the end of it, each one made of a different material. One of them, the smaller one, is made of gold and silver, having a delicacy air around it, as if to resemble the horns of a deer. But the other one, much bigger and larger, is completely different. Made of steel and bronze, it gives you the impression of power, much like the castle itself. But what is singular about it is that it is possible to see that it was made of weapons melted and then stuck on others, like in the _Game of Thrones_ series. But this one is much larger than that one, even having a stair for you to climb on it.

The steel throne is empty at the moment, but in the other one sits a woman that looks around her forties, with a golden curly hair. She also has intense blue eyes and a face that has faced many hardships, but at the same time seems kind. Looking at her, the heroes from Earth can't stop the feeling that she isn't a woman you should think as fragile.

"So you finally is here, Loki." She says in a cold tone.

"Yes… Queen Freya, I am. Indeed." Loki says, feeling nervous.

"Queen Freya…" She sounds saddened by those words. "It's been… some time, since you have called me that."

"I know… the last time was before my exile." Loki says, closing his eyes. "But I am glad that King Odin did that, or I would never have become who I am now."

"And who are you now?" She asks, getting up from her throne.

"Someone doing his best to erase the mistakes from his past." He says, looking at the sphere while speaking. "I know it will never be enough, but I am glad the same way."

"You knew you wouldn't be welcomed here, of all places. Yet, you came the same way." Freya steps ahead, giving Loki a cold look. "I know it was the best course of action, but were you truly prepared to be despised by all?"

"Yes, I am." Loki gives her a decided look. "Even if none in the nine realms recognize it, I will still do my best to help those in need. I will do my best to _avenge_ those who got hurt, no matter who is responsible."

"You surely have changed." She is now facing Loki right in his eyes, her face a little lower than his. "Now, I must do something I was waiting for a long time."

"Remember, if I am hurt in any…" Loki's words are lost when Freya acts.

He was hoping for her to hit him, to curse his name and his father's, put a spell on him or anything around those lines. Instead, she hugs him dearly, tears coming down her eyes, making even Loki shake with surprise. The other heroes don't know what to do, so they either stare at each other or stare away from the scene.

"Welcome home." Freya says, tears dropping from Loki's eyes. "Son…"

* * *

"So… what now?" Peter says, as they get out of the bath, already changed into normal Asgardian clothes.

"Now we make our plan." Steve says, showing some wood pieces in a desk, the two other men, Logan and Bruce, already sitting there.

After the scene, Loki explained everything properly to Freya, who granted them the place to rest and also said she could give them some help. After facing mortal dangers together in that way, they all end up showing who they were to each other, even starting to call each other by their names. As for Steve, who joined last, they all agreed: you can't not trust Captain America!

"So… what's the plan?" Tony sits down, looking at the pieces arranged in the desk.

"Truth be told, I am still not sure on how to proceed, since I don't know our enemy's power too well." Steve says, analyzing the table. "But we must assume she is planning something while we are here."

"She turned herself into a demon, so I figure she will do anything to achieve her goals, whatever they are." Loki says, thinking for a while. "But we all agree on one point: she must be stopped, before she does something worse than controlling a Celestial."

"Where could she be, excluding that castle she exploded?" Peter asks, looking at Loki. "Doesn't she have another place that you know about?"

""Even if she has, that's not the best idea." Steve says, showing his military experience. "Barging in the enemy hideout without knowing what to expect never ends well, believe me."

"Then what if we lure her out, in a place where we have the control?" Logan says, pointing to the piece representing Morgan le Fay. "Could we take her out that way?"

"Maybe, but she isn't that stupid to think we couldn't think on doing that." Loki says, looking at the pieces. "She would see through anything we try against her."

"So… what should we do?" Bruce says, giving the others a look. "Despite our intentions, we don't know what she is planning and neither do we have an idea on how to take her down."

"Summarizing everything, we are screwed." Peter says, making everyone feel a little depressed.

"So here you are!" The door suddenly slams and they see the same blonde guy who started all this: Thor! He looks at Loki and then puts a strange face. "At last we meet, Loki."

"Listen Thor, I…" Before he can finish his sentence, Thor hugs him with all his might, probably destroying some bones.

"I can't believe that you are back!" He says, sounding happy about it. "Now this place feels like home!"

"Thor… aren't you angry with me?" Loki asks, after being put on the ground.

"Of course I am!" Thor says, as if stating the obvious. "However, we are brothers, and that will never change."

"What's up with this family…?" Loki says, before sighing. "Well, it's good to see you too. Even more that you are not trying to kill me."

"Sorry about that." Thor says, remembering something. "Oh, I have a message from Fury to all of you."

"Nick Fury?" Steve instantly gets in a sour mood. "What does he want?"

"Well, he wanted me to say that something is happening on Earth." Thor says, getting deadly serious. "Several pillars have been appearing all over the world, with reports of a woman with red hair summoning them on each place."

"How are those pillars?" Loki suddenly turns paler.

"I think… they are pitching black with something similar to red veins on it all. I could feel like a bad energy coming out of it, but that's it." If Loki is worried, then Thor is also the same. "Do you know what they are?"

"She… is going to summon _him_!" Loki says, barely able to contain himself. "Of course! If you can't take something, then destroy it so no one else can have it!"

"What are you talking about?" Tony says, feeling like butterflies were inside his belly.

"Do you all know something of the angels from the Christian Bible?" Loki asks, looking at the others. "Of Heaven, more precisely."

"Yes, what of it?" Logan asks, noticing how serious the mood is.

"The truth is: Heaven and Hell are real, but not the way humans believe. In Hell, the three Lords reign, while a Council of Archangels reigns over Heaven." Loki says, deadly serious. "These are the places that inspired an entire religion on Earth."

"Are you saying… that there isn't a God?" Steve finds himself troubled with this.

"You mean a God, not a god, right?" Loki says, looking at him. "No, at least not one related to those places. If there is a true God in this universe, I never heard of him. But anyway, what le Fay is trying to do is beyond terrible!"

"What she is trying to do?" Harry doesn't like the sound of it.

"Long time ago, three Devils rebelled against the Lords of Hell, because they believed they were too servient to the Angels, when both worlds work together in harmony." Loki starts to say, looking at the others. "Those three then started a rebellion to take over Hell, but the Lords defeated them with the aid of the Angels, giving all of them a punishment."

"Which was?" Peter asks, curious.

"One of them, Zarathos, was sentenced to stay on Earth, acting as the Spirit of Revenge forever, using a human host to hunt those who deserve his wrath. He would be known as the Ghost Rider on Earth, much later." Loki says, looking at the floor. "The second one, Mephisto, was sentenced to be chained to an arc, his body serving as the gate from where human souls would come in to pass on the trial given by the Devils."

"Wait… the Angels and Devils… they work together?" Harry says, troubled.

"They aren't enemies, as your religions made you think." Loki says, sighing. "The leader of the Lords, Lucifer, even was an Angel before becoming a Devil. The Devils aren't the ones who punish those who have sinned, but rather judges and lawyers for the humans, deciding which underworld the mortal souls would go after death."

"Wait, there are more than one?" Bruce just gets more and more confused.

"Listen, I could write several books on this subject alone, so can we skip it?" Loki says, getting a headache. "I promise I will explain everything once we end this problem, alright?"

"You said that there were three rebels, but you just talked about two." Steve reminds him.

"Well, the third one is the actual important one here." Loki says, looking at the floor. "The leader of the three rebels and the most powerful devil to ever appear in this dimension: Malebolgia!"

"And what happened to him?" Steve asks, fearing the worst.

"Malebolgia was a threat even to the Celestials, so big was his power, so the Celestials created a whole dimension just to lock him there, unable to escape." Loki says, closing his eyes and getting a shiver. "But that isn't the end of it, as there is a way to open a portal, allowing him to get on this side."

"And what would happen when he does that? I bet he wouldn't want to have some tea and discuss the weather, right?" Peter says, nervous.

"He… would probably destroy this whole plane of existence." Loki says, opening his eyes. "That's why we can't let that woman do this! We must stop her!"

"Thor, how many of those pillars have appeared?" Steve asks the thunder god, who thinks for a second.

"I believe… four of them." He says, looking at the old hero.

"Do you know where they appeared?" Loki says, desperate. "Because she only needs another one to end the portal!"

Thor points to a map brought by him from Earth, showing the location of each pillar. They seem apparently random, but Peter, Bruce and Tony start to look at it with extreme focus, trying to find out where the fifth one will be summoned. After several minutes of discussion, they come to a conclusion: New York City!

"We must go there now!" Peter says, looking at the others in despair.

"I know!" Tony says, looking nervous. "I can grab a spare armor once we arrive there, so we must…"

"I think I can help you all with it." Freya appears, some warrior carrying a box with them.

"Mother?" Loki sounds confused.

"This threat affects us all, so I will be lending you all a gift." She opens the box, showing them all something that will be very useful.

"Are you… sure?" Loki seems insecure.

"They were made by the Dwarfs, with one for each of you." She says, smiling at him. "Except yours, son. You will find out that it is second-handed, but a very good gift all the same."

"Then…" Peter says, pointing at the objects inside. "Can we really use them to fight against Morgan le Fay?"

"Of course." Freya says, smiling.

* * *

"Listen… we must talk about something before going." Tony, already in a remade Iron Man armor, says to the others, sounding serious.

"Now?" Harry asks, putting his new sword on his back.

"Yeah, now." Tony takes a deep breath and then proceeds. "I think… we should keep doing what we did today."

"Almost dying all the time?" Peter asks him.

"Maybe." Tony says, looking even more serious. "The thing is: the Supremes are wrong in their policy: they care more about military results than the lives of the people they were supposed to protect. But today… the way we fought and what we did… was totally different."

"I agree." Steve says, with a new metal arm, given to him by the Dwarfs. "I may have been with you for just a few hours, but I can tell it."

"So… what do you suggests?" Logan asks, looking at Tony Stark.

"How about we form our own team? Save the world and help people the way we want?" He sounds serious about it. "I will back the team with money and resources if necessary, so all I ask is: help me to protect the people and avenge them when necessary!"

"So, we are going to be avengers?" Peter says, liking the idea better than the Supremes.

"That's it!" Tony says, pointing at him. "That's who we will be! The Avengers!"

"I… like the idea." Loki says, smiling a little.

"I can help with the money as well." Harry says, looking at the others.

"That will give the Hulk something to do." Bruce smiles.

"I have nothing better to do." Logan tries to pretend he doesn't care.

"Then it is set." Steve Rogers says, looking in the eyes of the men gathered. "From this day forward, we are Avengers!"

* * *

"Thor, are you certain about that?" Fury says, giving the thunder good a severe look.

"Three men with a genius intellect said so, Fury." Thor says, preparing his hammer. "They told me that the final battle would happen here."

"We barely had the time to…" A big red rip appears in the ground. "God… one day to rest… that's all I want!"

Morgan le Fay comes out of it, followed by an army of demons that come out of the rip in an endless wave while their master laughs. She saw the petty resistance the humans have put against her, but that won't stop her, no matter how many they bring against her power, she will…

A huge column of light, with all the colors of a rainbow, descends from the night sky, making seven people appear on front of her. When she sees who they are, she gets perplexed to see the very people who stopped her plans earlier.

But each of them is different now, as they are all wearing some kind of armor, with Iron Man using a much more advanced one The man leading them is holding a circular shield in his right hand, in the colors white, red and blue and with a star at the center. They all seem ready to fight for their lives.

"What the Hell?" Fury says, not believing in what he is seeing. "Is that real?"

"What do you think, Fury?" Thor asks, the people who were being evacuated looking at the newcomers instead of running away. "They have arrived!"

"You all would dare to challenge me, knowing that I am fully rested?" Morgan can't believe in what she is seeing.

"No, we are just here to deliver a half-pepperoni, half-mozzarella!" Spider-man says, joking.

"Ignoring this guy…" Loki says, smiling a little while taking a golden sword out of its sheath. "We are here to stop you, once and for all!"

"And who do you think you are?" Morgan can't stand such arrogance.

"We?" Captain America says, smiling at her. "We are the Avengers!"

Many people are even recording what's happening, including Ben Urich, the reporter of the Daily Bugle who had the luck to be around. They are all commenting what Cap said, but Fury is taking notes crazily, not eager to lose a single word.

"I will enjoy every scream each of you gives!" Morgan says, red with anger.

"You can try to." The Black Knight prepares himself.

"Hulk smash!" Never better words were said.

"Avengers!" Captain America raises his shield, making the other six put up a battle stance. "Assemble!"

Far away from these events, the Watcher smiles.

"So it begins." He says, somehow happy.

**Next Issue: The End...?!**


	4. Issue 04-The Holy Power IV

**Issue 04**

**Assemble!**

"My name is Ben Urich and I am now a witness of an event never seen before in the streets of New York City! Right now, S.H.I.E.L.D has engaged into a battle against some creatures that appear to be demons or something like that!" The reporter says to his cell phone, recording every word that comes out of his mouth. "I can see Thor from the Supremes together with Nick Fury, but what calls my attention the most aren't them, but the people who just appeared, calling themselves the "Avengers". I can see a man dressed as Captain America, Spider-Man, who disappeared for two years before this, and Iron Man. What are those men doing together with the other unknown elements?"

"Black Knight, Iron Man!" Captain America says, using then link Loki created to allow them to freely talk with each other. "Give us air support! Spider-Man, Wolverine and Hulk: take care of the demons hunting the civilians. Loki: You and I will try to take the fight directly to le Fay!"

"You do realize that this is going to be aa little more difficult than you think, right?" Loki says, cutting a demon with his new sword, the legendary Gram. "She has surpassed the level of a human already."

"Lucky for us, we have two gods on our side." Cap says, as Thor obliterates several demons with a lightning from the sky. "Thor, can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear, Captain!" Thor says, being connected to the link before. "What can I do?"

"Distract le Fay, so we can take her down when she isn't looking at us." Cap hits a demon in the face, smashing it completely. "And remind me to thank your mother for the new arm: it's like I never lost it in the first place!"

"Aye, Captain!" Thor says, a huge smile forming in his face. "I guess I can forgive myself for speaking like this just today: have at thee, foul creature!"

"Hulk, the demons are going to attack that bus!" Spider-Man says, hitting several demons with one of their comrades.

"Hulk saves kids!" The emerald titan says, pushing away several demons while going for the bus full of children, terrified with the presence of the creatures.

He punches every single one that tries to reach the bus, showing a fury never witnessed by others. Hulk may be called a monster, but he will never let anyone hurt a child while he is around, never! After he finishes with the demons, who decide to try another less guarded target, he looks at the bus and sees that the children are taking pictures of him.

"That was awesome!" One of them says, making the Hulk happy.

Raising his thumb up, he pushes the bus so strongly that it moves away from where the main battle is happening, behind the S.H.I.E.L.D lines. While getting out of the bus, they can't stop taking another look at their savior, who is now engaged in another vicious battle.

"Loki, can this link transmit any sound we make?" Iron Man asks Loki, while shooting down enemies from the sky.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Loki says, cutting down another set of creatures.

"Because we so need a song right now! Maybe I will never have the chance to do this again!" He says, turning on the sound of his armor, transmitting for the rest of the Avengers.

"Really Tony?" The Black Knight asks, exploding demons on the ground with his bombs. "_Highway to Hell_ of all music?"

"I love the classics!" He says, while punching a demon in the face. "Besides, which one suits the moment better?"

"I myself don't like the idea of going to a "promised land", but I guess you are right." Logan says, slaying more demons in his path. "So everyone just shut up and enjoy the song."

Thor finally arrives near le Fay, who creates a magic shield around her to hold on the first blow of his hammer. Not letting that get him down, the god thunder keeps hitting her the faster he can, trying to make her focus solely on him while Loki and Captain America approach her from behind, destroying Demons in the way.

"_Thunderstruck_ now?" Spider-Man says, webbing demons as he jumps around. "Don't you have other songs available?"

"Leave my musical tastes to myself." Iron Man says, smiling. "Just focus on killing these things while Uncle Tony deals with the soundtrack, alright?"

"Fine…" Spidey says, saving Fury from being clawed from behind by an ugly demon. "Yo, Nick!"

"Why every time you get around as Spider-Man, something like this happens?" He asks, back-to-back with Spidey.

"I guess I am just lucky enough for that to happen." Peter says, punching anything that doesn't seems human who gets too close. "For now, let's focus on staying alive and to not destroy the world, okay?"

"Took the words out of my mouth!" Fury says, shooting a giant beam gun and destroying a line of demons. "Luckily, I know my way around on staying around."

"Hello Captain." Agent Coulson says, using two handguns to took down demons while getting closer to Cap. "Long time no see."

"Good to see you well, Phil." Cap says, cutting the head of a demon with his shield. "How is your girlfriend, Samantha?"

"We broke up six months ago." He says, shooting a demon behind him without even looking at it. "She couldn't stand me not being around."

"Sorry to hear it." Cap says, covering Coulson from the fire going out of a demon's mouth. "Hope you find someone fitting you."

"I already asked Widow eight times, but she rejected all of them." Coulson sighs, thinking how unfortunate he is. "I wonder why I keep trying."

"Who knows?" Cap says, looking at le Fay. "Sorry, but I gotta take down an evil witch."

"Good luck with that." Coulson says, moving around to kill more demons.

"Green guy, look there!" Logan says, making the Hulk notice the large creature going outside of the rift, from where the demons are spawning.

It is a giant demon, bigger than even the Hulk, with red horns coming out of his head and fangs covering his whole mouth. It is a mountain of muscle and evil, making the agents fearful just with its presence. However, this doesn't happen with the two heroes.

"Wanna try something?" Logan asks Hulk, both smiling like they share a secret.

The giant creature goes running in the direction of the barrier erected by the defense agency, making all of the agents cover in fear. But before it can reach them, something hits the demon so strongly that it goes immediately to the floor, with Logan getting up from its corpse some seconds later.

"You should try playing baseball Hulk!" Logan says, waving at the green giant, who raises his thumb up again.

"Get out of my way, your mongrel!" Le Fay demands as Thor keeps attacking only her. "You cannot stop the inevitable!"

"No, but you can be sure I will try!" He says, his fury reaching alarming levels. "And you pretend godhood, even when facing a true god, le Fay!"

"Why do you protect them?" Morgan le Fay asks Thor, creating several daggers in the air, all of them missing her target. "Why do you keep fighting?"

"Long ago, I was swallowed in my own arrogance, when I was taught a lesson by these people." Thor says, smiling while remembering what happened, so many centuries ago. "Despite everything, they are stronger than you will ever understand, le Fay! Not you, who abandoned you humanity."

"Humans are weak and will never achieve anything on their own!" She says, feeling her fury growing bigger inside of her. "They must be guided by a stronger being!"

"And yet they refuse, because they know what this may cost them all." Thor says, not allowing her to get away from him. "Their liberty!"

"And what you will do to prevent me now, when you can't even touch me?" Morgan says, knowing that she is at a tie with the prince of Asgard.

"Maybe distract you long enough so my brother can cut your head off?" Thor says, but Morgan understands it a little too late.

She manages to avoid the killing blow, but Loki is also a good swordsman, despite being a magician, so he cuts off her left arm. Bleeding heavily, Morgan le Fay turns herself into a demon, but the lost arm isn't growing back, making her feel an emotion that she thought long lost: fear.

"What kind of trickery is this?" She asks, as Loki readies his golden blade.

"The sword knows as Gram was blessed by the All-Father himself, made of the mystic Uru by the Dwarfs of the Nine Realms." Loki says, pointing his blade at the devil woman. "If it cuts anything with a sinned hearth, it will be a fatal wound."

"You bastard…" Before she can end her sentence, a shield hits her head, sending her to the floor.

"Everyone, give her Hell!" Cap says, recovering his shield after jumping.

Iron Man uses the chest beam on her, being followed by several bombs given by the Dwarfs, courtesy of the Black Knight. Spider-Man uses the gauntlets given to him by them to increase the power of his Venom Shock and launch a long distance attack. The Hulk grabs a large piece of a nearby building that has collapsed and launches at where le Fay is, crushing her below tons of concrete. The demons she brought with her start to disappear, making the agents think that it is over, cheering loudly together with the civilians who were watching from afar.

"Something is wrong here." Loki says, looking at the pile.

"Aye." Thor says, holding his hammer with nervous hands. "It shouldn't be that easy."

"Did she teleported before being crushed?" Spider-Man says, getting near the pile.

"Or maybe…" Iron Man detects an abnormal level of energy. "Everyone, get away from here!"

Then a large explosion happens, showing what Morgan has become: a dragon! Black skin and terrible red eyes, the size of a small airplane together with the terrifying horns on its head make a great effect of making everyone a little nervous.

"The demon side took over her!" Loki says, as the dragon unleashes a powerful roar. "She is just a machine of destruction now!"

"Then I can kill her without fear!" Thor says, jumping to hit his hammer on the monster.

"Here it comes!" Loki says, erecting a barrier to protect him and the Avengers from the fire that comes out of the dragon's mouth.

"When will this day ends?" Spider-Man says, jumping around and touching the dragon's skin, trying to use his Venom Shock. "Guys, my Venom Shock is useless! The scales must be protecting the skin!"

"And here goes Thor." Iron Man says, as the dragon hits Thor with its tail, sending him away. "Hulk, can you…"

"Hulk sma…" He can't finish his sentence, as the dragon bits him and swings the green giant around like he was a doll of cloth. "Or maybe not."

"HYAAHH!" Logan manages to cut the scales, reaching the skin of the leg of the monster.

Opening his mouth, making the Hulk fly away as well, the dragon then bites Logan, who is swallowed right after. Desperate by now, with the loss of a member just in the first day, the Avengers try their best to face the dragon, while at the same time not letting it goes near the civilians. But without Thor and Hulk, their chances are almost none.

But then the hammer hits.

"You dare make the son of Odin look like a fool?" He says, right after his hammer hits the creature so strongly that it goes flying several tens of meters.

"Great, now…" Then the dragon goes on his back, screaming like in pain while his paws are in his belly. "What's…?"

"Oh God!" Spider-Man remembers something. "Logan has a healing factor! Even if the acids are attacking him…"

"He would heal at the same time…" Iron Man says, suddenly realizing. "He is cutting it down from the inside!"

"Disgusting, but nice." The Black Knight says, moving closer to the dragon with his sword in hand. "But mostly disgusting."

"Now, while it is down!" Loki says, conjuring green eagles of energy, which explode after hitting the dragon's side.

Being attacked from all directions, even from his insides, the dark dragon gets weaker and weaker as he receives the mighty attacks from the Avengers (and Thor). Then a hole appears in his chest, with Logan jumping out of it and the Hulk suddenly jumping on the creature, sending it to the ground.

"Bad lizard!" Hulk says, punching the face of the demon. "YOU. WILL. NEVER. HIT. HULK. AGAIN!"

"Remember, never bite the Hulk." Iron Man says, with Spider and Loki agreeing.

"Now, for the final blow!" Dark clouds appear on the sky as Thor swings his hammer around. "Hulk, NOW!"

Hulk jumps away when everything becomes white and the very smell of the air is filled with electricity from the thunder. The heroes are forced to close their eyes, so blinding is the light of Thor's thunder. When it goes away, all that's left where a dragon used to be is the naked woman who started this entire problem, unconscious.

"We won?" Spider-Man asks, looking at Morgan le Fay. "This isn't a trick, right?"

"That is le Fay, without a doubt." Loki says, looking at her. "And yes, we won…"

"You know what I want right about now?" Tony Stark asks the others, smiling.

"Yes?" The Black Knight asks him.

* * *

"So, why are we eating Shawarma?" Steve says, already without his Captain America helmet.

"Because it's good and I felt like it." Tony suddenly stops eating, looking at his Iron man helmet. "Why do I have this feeling of déjà vu right now?"

"I don't." Spider licks his fingers, his mask uncovering his mouth only.

"So, what exactly happened to le Fay?" Logan says, with pants borrowed from an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D, since his clothes were destroyed when he was inside the dragon.

"The All-Mother locked her in an Asgardian prison." Thor says, finishing his third shawarma. "And the Holy Sphere was thrown in a black hole, so it never reaches the hands of people like her."

"That's a relief." Bruce says, eating just one bread after the ten the Hulk swallowed down. "But what happens now, with our Avengers idea."

"Well, I have been thinking about it, and I came to the conclusion we need a headquarters." Tony says, getting another shawarma. "I heard that they would be deactivating the Raft, that old prison in Ryker Island. Maybe I will just buy it for us."

"You will buy a whole island?" Spidey says, wondering how he ended up with someone that rich.

"Why not? I mean, they are going to sell it anyway." Tony says, smiling at his new comrades. "Imagine it: Avengers Island!"

"Doesn't sound bad, actually." Steve says, thinking about it. "This will show the world about us."

"A press-conference must be called as well." Tony says, getting excited. "We will announce our intentions to the world!"

"Well, it's not like they still don't know." The Black Knight points to the screen playing some news, showing their fight against Morgan.

"Well, we will be bigger than Elvis this way." Tony says, amused by it. "But that's good: show ourselves kicking the ass of some bad guys."

"I bet Fury probably wants to kill us about now." Bruce says, thinking what the director's reaction will be.

"He is busy, trying to deal with the debris of those pillars." Thor says, picking his sixth dish. "He won't yell at you for some time, I guess."

"That's good." Steve says, as the owner of the restaurant brings more Shawarma with a smile on the face.

"Can I get a picture?" He says, taking a digital camera out. "I want to tell people that you guys came to my restaurant."

"Sure." Tony says, already smiling. "Free advertisement, anyway."

They all join together with the owner in the middle, while one of his employers holds the camera. They all make a pose and wait for the camera to take their picture, already closer than they were a few hours before.

Who knows what the future may hold for the heroes? Will they be able to succeed like they did on this day when other threats come in their way? They can't answer these questions yet, but they do know something: no matter what, they will do their best.

Because that's what they do.

Because they are the Avengers!

**Prologue 01**

"Sir, we have found the anomaly in the timestream." One of the soldiers warns his master about it.

"And have you the exact when for the anomaly?" The master says, looking at the Earth from his spaceship.

"We believe that it is occurring a thousand years before the current date." The soldier says, getting on his knees. "I can send men there to fix it, before it spreads through…"

"No!" The master says, looking away from the planet he was born on. "I will go there myself."

"But sir…" The soldier sounds unsure.

"I have time itself under my control." He says, looking coldly at the minion in front of him. "If I desire to do it myself, that means I will, do you understand?"

"Yes, sir." He says, leaving his master alone.

He knows what awaits him in the past, because _he_ will knows when he arrives there, because he has one of the six. Opening the safe where he guards the reason of his success, he looks at the shining orange round stone with his emotionless eyes, knowing that _he_ will try to steal it.

"But Kang isn't an enemy that can be taken down easily." He says, closing the safe holding the stone.

**Prologue 02**

"My Lord, we have found out the reason for the anomaly felt on the planet known as Earth!" His pawn says, bending into his knees to speak in his presence.

"Why should I care with anything that happens on that dirty rock?" The master says, showing a bored face.

"Not on Earth itself, but a breach in space-time almost was created." The pawn says, not daring to look his master directly. "But we detected the energy coming from the other side, confirming that it belongs to one of the six!"

"What?" The master says, getting up in excitement. "Are you telling me that another one has been found?"

"Yes, my Lord." The pawn says, hoping that this makes him pleased. "Most probably, the one in the other side is the red stone!"

"With this, I may acquire two of the six!" The master says, looking at the golden glove containing a green stone. "Find me a way to get on the dimension where the stone is, so I can grab it for myself!"

"Yes, Lord Thanos!"

**Prologue 03**

Nick Fury almost fell to the floor when Coulson brought him the report on the energy that came out of the pillars that appeared when le Fay attacked. He recognized the energy signature immediately, because that wasn't the first time he saw it. But this is a well-kept secret, passed down by his father to him, something that no one else on Earth knows.

Now anyone that has one of the six will know that an event related to them happened on Earth, and they will come to investigate. This may cause the destruction of the whole planet, unless he stops it. However, one cannot fight the bearer of one of the six on his own, so he must be ready.

"Nick Fury, access code: Scorpion." He says, opening the safest vault ever built in the world. "May God help me…"

He says as he looks in the shiny yellow light, feeling like nothing will ever be the same.

**Next Issue: Land of the Rising Sun!**

* * *

_**Man, I am glad that I finally got to finish the first arc story for the Supreme Avengers. I am also glad that, so far, the reception has been good for them as well. As you can see, I have hinted some things for the future, but for now they won't matter that much. For those who know what are the six the three prologues were talking about, I bet you are wondering where the two other stones are. Believe me, you will know in time.**_

_**And I also replaced the iconic mansion and tower with an Island, something I always liked about the Superior Spider-Man with his Spider Island II. Hope you guys keep reading the Avengers as they try to become Earth's mightiest heroes.**_


	5. Issue 05-The Rising Sun I

**Issue 05**

**Trouble in the Orient**

"Is this thing working?" Tony Stark says on the microphone, making the audience laughs. "Oh, thank you for making me embarrassed, technical support."

"He is enjoying this too much." Loki says, still behind the curtain.

"Well, he's been working on this multimillionaire project for the last two weeks, so I guess he can." The Black Knight says, adjusting his armor and hood.

"I don't know about you all, but I am feeling nervous." Captain America says, looking at his new uniform designed by Tony Stark. "I've always hated crowds."

"You can face a horde of demons from Hell… but shakes when in front of a lot of people?" Spider-Man says, playful. "In the end, you are human like us all."

"Can Stark get this over soon? I am really in a bad mood right now." Logan says, grumpy.

"Hulk thinks this is boring." I really need to say who just said this?

"Come on green guy, it will be over soon." The Black Knight says, tapping Hulk's arm. "I hope."

"Alright everyone." Tony says, not in his armor today. "As many of you already know, two weeks ago, me and a group of people fought to save the world from a menace that no one could face alone."

"Because of that event, we all came to the conclusion that something good started that day, something that can make this world a better place for us all." Tony keeps going on, the media and a great part of the world with their eyes on him. "Right now, I am using my fortune to help this idea to come true, together with the generous donations from some other parties."

"Tell me again why you said your name shouldn't be involved." Cap asks the Black Knight, who also paid a huge deal for the construction of the place.

"My father almost destroyed Manhattan three two years ago, so it isn't good that my name ends up involved here." He says, looking at Captain America. "And I rather prefer this way: less attention to myself."

"Now, you all must be wondering why I bought Ryker Island from our government after they locked down the place." Tony is getting to the good part already. "And the answer is quite simple: to build the future!"

Than the curtains are open and the world can finally see, for the very first official time, the Avengers.

"I present you, the Avengers!" Tony says, opening his arms while the others try to sound heroic. "And with you: a word from Steve Rogers, the Captain America!"

"Thank you, Tony." Cap takes off his helmet and shows himself to the crowd. "I've been fighting for what I think is right ever since WWII, with the Invaders. Now I am about to do it with a new team, serving to a new purpose on a new age."

"Captain! Ben Urich from the Daily Bugle!" He says, raising his hand and Cap allows him to speak. "In what exactly will this team be different from S.H.I.E.L.D's Supremes?"

"For starters, we will do the best we can while having in mind the lives of innocents, not the results." Cap says, putting on a serious face. "That is one of the many reasons I left the team a year ago."

"Is it true that Thor may leave the Supremes to join the Avengers?" Another reporter asks.

"As far as we know, Thor hadn't shown any sign about leaving Nick Fury's team, so I can't say anything at the moment." Cap tries to be democratic.

"Reporters are horrible." Loki says, glad he isn't being bombarded with questions.

"I would never work in a newspaper, even an online one." Spider-Man suddenly gets a shiver. "Strange…"

"Alright everyone, you all had your piece of Cap for today." Tony saves Cap, who is getting madder and madder. "Now, back to the reason why you have been called here."

"My father once said to me: Antony, if you want to set an example and make people believe in your dream, show them how big is that dream." Tony says, smiling while showing the building behind him. "This, my friends, is the answer to this: Avengers Island!"

"And… he said it." Spidey says, noticing how Tony sounds like a child in Christmas.

"Let him be happy for at least some time." The Black Knight says.

"This will be the main headquarters of the team, equipped with the best technology that Stark Industries, Horizon Labs and some other sources can provide!" Infinite flashes can be seen from the crowd.

"So, you grabbed Asgardian tech?" Spidey asks Loki.

"Yep." He says, proud of himself. "Thor helped to convince Mother."

"I am responsible for the Horizon stuff." The Black Knight says, also proud. "Helps to own part of the thing."

"I can imagine." Logan says, already tired to be on the spotlights.

* * *

"Man, the media is cruel." Peter says, only his head uncovered by his Spider-Man uniform while he drinks a juice of tropical fruits.

"Like I don't know." Tony says, sitting in a comfortable armchair. "But we managed to survive."

"I must say Tony: the place sounds pretty good for people to live." Steve says, noticing the interior design.

There are five buildings in Avengers Island: the living quarters, the hangar for vehicles, the training hall, the laboratories and a museum, still empty. The living quarters are a comfortable place with a futuristic design for its furniture and in the colors of blue and white, creating a sense of cleanness.

"Thanks Steve." Tony says, also drinking the juice. "P.E.P.P.E.R helped me in the design."

"Thank you, Tony." The AI says, using the speakers spread through the whole island.

"Oh, she will be our caretaker, taking care of many things inside the island, all in order to make us more comfortable." Tony smiles when he sees the man entering while pushing a small car filled with food. "And of course we can count on Jarvis here."

Jarvis is Tony's butler, who has been taking care of him ever since he was a child, acting as a father to the young Anthony. In the two weeks since Morgan le Fay, he soon conquered the trust of the other members, acting as a counselor to them all, even Steve, who met him during the Vietnam War, when he was a pilot from the Air Force.

"I am glad to hear that, sir." Jarvis says, leaving the car with the food and leaving.

"Oh, and before I forget it." Tony says, getting up and picking a briefcase from a nearby table. "This is something that took some time to prepare, but it will be worth of the effort."

When he opens the case, everyone sees six digital wristwatches on the inside of it, similar to the one Tony himself has. He gives one to every person in the room, proud like a father when his son wins a prize at school.

"Tony… what are these?" Peter asks, looking at the visor showing the time, date and weather forecast in blue digital letters.

"Wait some time to calibrate…" He says, before all the watches make a beep. "And now you say: Avengers: First Entry, Activate!"

Everyone repeats the commands and then the small square making the watch detaches itself from the wrist, floating in the air before expanding, forming a screen a little bigger than a normal tablet. The letter "A" created to be the team's symbol appears on it, making everyone look at it with surprise.

"This, my friends, will be you most important tool of work." Tony says, laughing. "To enter the Island, you will need this little boy here, who will act as you I.D while inside the place. It will also allow you to access the database of the Avengers from any place in the world, get easy access to making contact with security forces like firefighters and the police, make you remotely control any of the many vehicles in the Hangar and, most important feature, in case you all face something that may need help, you can call anyone with the same device, meaning, any other Avenger."

"Tony… this is amazing!" Harry says, looking at the screen over his wrist. "But what stops it from being used by anyone?"

"It has some security keys activated by the specific bio-signal of the first person who put it, so right now it is calibrated to only work when you are using it." Tony says, getting excited. "So, no one but you can use it without your permission."

"Well, that will make things easier for us." Steve says, smiling while looking at the object. "And… what now?"

"What do you mean?" Tony asks.

"Well, what will be our first course of action as Avengers?" He asks, looking at the others. "Does anyone have any idea?"

"Hum…" Tony thinks, realizing that he has no idea. "We could set something where people can inform us of what may need our attention… or I can develop a software that will inform us in case something big starts to happen somewhere…"

"So at the moment we… just wait until we are needed?" Steve asks, sighing. "Didn't you have everything figured out?"

"I have… but I just forgot that part." Everyone almost fall from where they are sitting.

"Even geniuses can make mistakes, apparently." Loki says, sighing.

"If no one needs me, I will go back home and get my nerves ready for my thesis presentation." Peter says, getting up and stretching his body.

"Oh, that's right! In two days you will have your first PhD, right?" Tony sounds excited. "Good luck on that."

"Thanks." Peter says, sighing. "I just hope I manage to get it."

"I already told you: when you do, the party in on me." Harry says, mocking him a little.

"And I will go as well." Tony says, looking at him.

"Pardon me sir, but there is someone who wants to meet you." Jarvis enters the living room, holding a telephone. "Actually, all of you."

"What's it?" Tony asks, getting a little tense.

"It appears that the Japanese Ambassador has come to New York and wants to speak with the Avengers about a problem in his homeland." Jarvis explains, serious. "Shall I let him in?"

"Considering the embassy is in Washington, he wouldn't come if it wasn't serious." Steve says, looking at Jarvis. "Let him in."

In the time that the ambassador took to arrive in the living building, Spider-Man, Black Knight and Hulk went into their heroic personalities, since their real identities are unknown to the general public. When the small Japanese enters the room carrying a silver suitcase and dressed in a formal black suit, they are already waiting for him.

"I am deeply sorry if this is a bother!" Is the first thing he says, bowing deeply to the heroes.

"Not at all." Tony gets up and offers his hand for him to shake. "I am Tony Stark and these are the Avengers, Mister…?"

"Akihiko! Akihiko Kenji!" Just to clarify: his first name is Kenji and his surname is Akihiko. "I have been the ambassador of Japan here in the U.S for almost seven years now."

"That explains your perfect speech." Steve gets up and shakes the man's hand as well. "But why do you come here?"

"I am afraid… that my homeland is in a terrible danger right now." He says, looking at the suitcase. "The Government back in Japan knows nothing about how to proceed in this matter, so they sent me to ask for your help."

"If we can help, we will." Tony says, confirming it with the others. "So, what's the problem?"

"Have any of you heard about the criminal organization known as the Hand." He asks, making Logan tense his muscles.

"Once in a while there are news about activities related to them." Tony says, looking at the man in front of him. "Why?"

"The Department of Defense caught disturbing news about their activities and a task force was formed to deal with the problem." The man says, taking the seat offered by Jarvis while opening the case. "However, they found resistance on the way, suffering a total defeat, with most of the members dead or heavily injured."

"Why is that?" Spider-Man asks, nervous.

"Because the Five Fingers, the Hand's deadliest assassins, were there to protect what they are trying to bring back: Bullseye, Elektra Natchios, Lady Deathstrike, Typhoid Mary and Gorgon."

These names are well known by S.H.I.E.L.D and any security department in the whole world, because they apparently never fail a mission. Hearing that such names are involved in the problem, Steve Rogers understands why they would need superhuman aid.

"And what exactly is the Hand trying to achieve?" Steve asks, fearing what the answer may be.

"That I don't exactly know, but it made even the Prime-Minister nervous." The small man says, his voice shaking. "He asked me to go and bring the new group formed recently, because he fears just my country's current forces won't be enough to prevent what's happening."

"Don't Japan has their own superheroes? Like that girl… what's her name again?" The Black Knight asks.

"True, but none of them are available at the moment. And even if they were, there are too few right now to deal with such a threat." Akihiko says, looking tired. "That's why we are looking for help in other places."

"Not to… say we won't do it, but why not look for the Supremes? I mean, if it is something your Government is approving…"

"As you know, the military presence of the U.S in my country is… a sensitive topic nowadays and it would be better if a different group solves our problem." The ambassador says, getting nervous. "I am sorry for asking this, but whatever the Hand is preparing, it can't be good!"

"Hum…" Steve looks at the eyes of his comrades, finding his answer. "Can you call Japan and say we will be there in… an hour?"

* * *

"*****Are you sure they said they would be here in an hour?" Akira Sabuki, Japan's Minister of Defense, asks one of his subordinates as they wait in large apartment owned by Tony Stark in Tokyo, the place set for the meeting.

***Translated from Japanese**

"According to Akihiko-san, that's what they told us." He says, nervous. "Meet us in an hour at the Tokyo Stark Tower, in Stark's personal quarters."

"I am feeling nervous from this." Ryoko Sabuki, the super-heroine known as Radiance, says, moving her hands while looking around the expensive place. "I feel like I shouldn't be here…"

"Ryoko, you are in the family of great heroes, so don't be nervous." Akira says, trying to calm his niece. "Remember: Captain America is an old friend of your grandmother and we have known each other for some time, so don't worry."

"It's not about this that I am nervous." The girl says, looking at her clothes to check if they are good. "It's just…"

"Oh, is it because of that other one, Spider-Man?" This makes Ryoko blushes. "You have been his fan ever since he appeared for the first time, two years ago, right?"

"I…" the girl sounds about to explode when a loud saound can be heard and a green light appears in the terrace, making the bodyguards of the minister to get up and point guns there.

To everyone's surprise, seven people appear when the light fades, showing the well known figures of the Avengers, who used Loki's spells to go faster to Japan. Already in full uniform, they get inside the living room while Steve smiles and greets Akira, who is almost chocked.

"It's been a long time, Akira!" Cap says in perfect Japanese.

"Rogers-sama, it's an honor!" He says, getting up and making a reverence to them. "I never thought you would arrive here this way!"

"No one does." Iron Man says, lifting his visor to show his face. "But we aren't exactly a normal group here."

"I didn't thought you could speak Japanese, !" he says, shaking the hand of the twenty years old man.

"Are you kidding? As an Otaku, I have to speak this language!" he says, joking.

"Oh, but forgive me for keeping on without saying in English." Akira says, looking at the rest.

"I can speak as well." Logan answers, making the man even more surprised.

"If you want, you can continue in Japanese." Spider-Man says, sounding unsure. "Did I say it right?"

"Hulk… knows the language…" Hulk says, knowing the language because Banner does.

"Wait, am I the only one here who doesn't speak Japanese?" The Black Knight sounds depressed.

"Then I will speak in English." Akira says, still surprised about the Language skills of the team. "Hum…"

"Why don't we all sit down and…" Tony puts his eyes on Ryoko. "And who is this amazing lady?"

"My name is Ryoko Sabuki, ." She says, getting up and bowing her head to the newcomers.

"Ryoko… are you that same little girl that I could carry in my arms?" Steve smiles while looking at the girl. "You certainly have grown since the last time we saw each other."

"It's an honor to meet you once more, Captain." She says bowing to him as well.

"Now that we are all here, I must explain the situation to you all." He says, opening the suitcase he was holding and showing the Avengers its content. "What I am about to show you is a strictly guarded secret from Japan, something we never even told S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Is that one of the reasons why you didn't contact Fury?" Tony says, looking at him.

"Yes… because even we don't know how exactly it works." He says, showing a picture of the object. "Centuries ago, something felt from the sky in Japanese lands and a Shogun of the time went there with an army to investigate, finding only a stone there."

"You mean this blue round thing?" Tony says, showing the picture of the round blue rock.

"Yes… when they touched it, something came out of it, like waves of blue energy. At the time, many mystical experts came to check what the stone was, but they never came to a conclusion." Akira says, getting serious. "Coming to the conclusion that it was too dangerous to just leave the rock there, he hid it deep in the earth, so deep that even modern technology can't track it down. It remained there for centuries, until…"

"The Hand found out about it." Loki says, looking at the stone with a thoughtful expression. "I think… that I've seen this before…"

"Where?" Everyone asks, surprised.

"I am not sure, but… I think it was purple and not blue the stone that I saw." He puts his hand on his head after feeling a sharp pain. "I have no idea of where it was though…"

"So, basically what you want us to do is track it down and take it back?" Spider-Man asks the minister, who closes his eyes before answering.

"And… to keep the stone safe after you recover it."

"And why is that?" Tony says, curious. "Why do you want to just give it to us?"

"Because we may not know how powerful it is, but we know how dangerous it can become in the wrong hands." He looks in the eyes of Steve Rogers before speaking again. "I ask you: keep that power away from anyone who may use it for evil!"

"I promise." Steve says, getting up and looking at his friends. "Avengers, looks like it is time to steal a stone."

**Next Issue: War in Tokyo!**

* * *

_**So, I bet everyone knows what the blue stone the Avengers must recover is, but I will leave it as it is for now. Also, the hint about the final stone is set, so I will also leave it to you all to find out where it is. And the last thing, I would like to announce that, at the end of this arc, the Avengers will receive a new member for the team. Keep reading and enjoying the Supreme Avengers.**_


	6. Issue 06-The Rising Sun II

**Issue 06**

**The Sum Of All Our Sins**

Spider-Man opens his eyes and finds himself standing in the middle of a street, wearing his uniform. Strangely enough, the people around him appear to be ignoring him, like he is made of thin air. His head hurts a bit, but he can't seem to remember the reason for it or why he is in the middle of the street.

The last thing he remembers is the moments before the Avengers broke in the warehouse used by the Hand to hide the stolen stone. The plan was simple: in pairs, they would invade by four different points and quickly subdue the enemies.

But after that, his mind goes white and he can't recall what happened after he and Logan went inside from one of the windows. Now he looks around him and sees a place a bit decadent and with just a few people walking around, but then he realizes where exactly he is.

Peter Parker will never forget this place, because this is where everything changed in his life, the place where he made his greatest mistake. He sees two men wearing black masks come out of a nearby car and move in the direction of a fighting gym, planning to steal money from the inside.

Spidey moves in their direction and tries to grab the arm of one of them, the youngest one, the one who will regret the outcome of his actions for the rest of his life. However, like a ghost, his fingers cross the arm of the boy and his voice can't reach his ears.

Then everything becomes black around the young hero, making him shocked when everything comes back. The same scenario shows itself for him, but with just a small modification: a man bleeding in the ground while the same boy holds his body, calling for the man on the floor.

Spider-Man falls to his knees as he watches his own younger version cry over the body of his beloved uncle. Why is seeing this moment now of all times? And why couldn't he stop it from happening?

Then the scene changes to the abandoned building where he electrocutes Kassady's brain, making him a vegetable. But then he suddenly is covered by a red slime, turning into Carnage. His eyeless face looks at Peter, who shakes and falls to the ground.

"You created me, Peter parker!"

"No… I…" Peter says, getting desperate.

Then, a giant crack appears on the ground, blue light coming out of it, but Peter doesn't even look at it, focusing in the monster in front of him. Soon those cracks cover everything, even the creature who starts to go for the hero's neck. Before he can reach Peter, he disappears with the sound of breaking glass. A hand appears and lands gently on his shoulder and Spidey realizes that it belongs to Loki.

"Glad I found you." He says, sighing with relief.

"Loki… what's going on here?" Spider asks, getting up.

"Hold on a second… let me get us somewhere." Loki says, chanting something and making a scenario appears: a large corridor filled with doors all around. "There we are."

"What is this place?" Spider asks, looking at the black walls and the wooden doors.

"I don't know for sure, but I believe this is a world that exists only on the collective mind of a few people, meaning, us." Loki looks around, sounding unsure. "What do you remember about the attack to the Hand?"

"Getting inside the warehouse and… that's it." His head hurts and then an image appears before him. "Wait! I am remembering something!"

"What is it?"

"We started to fight the Deadly Fingers… I think Cap went for their leader, a guy with a funny moustache and…" He can't remember anything else. "That's it… nothing else."

"I thought so. It appears taking you outside the nightmare helped us to get some memories back." Loki says, realizing something.

"But how did we end up in this place? I mean, where are the Hand and the stone?"

"No idea… but I think that the stone somehow did this." Loki says, trying to remember it, but giving up. "For now, let's go to each of our comrades' minds and "waking" them up from their memories."

"So, they are trapped on their own memories?" Spider-Man follows Loki, who is testing every door the old way: trying to open them.

"Apparently, nothing here is real, but the product of our own collective mind, created by a huge power. But I have no idea what could have caused such a thing."

"I am getting more and more scared of that thing by the minute." Spider-Man says, also testing the doors. "And how exactly do we get them out?"

"Either they break themselves free, or we do a little push to help them. It is all a matter of willpower." Loki says, getting angry after another locked door.

"Hey… what did you saw?" Spider can't bear the heavy silence in the hallway.

"My death by the hands of my father." Loki stops before answering.

"Your… death?" Spider-Man stops, unable to understand what he just said.

"A long time ago, I… caused the Twilight of the Gods, or the Ragnarok, as many people know it." Loki shakes as his hands form fist. "All gods of Asgard and the nine worlds burned in an endless war that almost wiped them all from existence, all because of my pride."

"I… don't know what to say…" Spider-Man is terribly honest.

"Somehow, the gods ended up coming back due to a… "back-up" set by the All-Father, but I came in a different way. The Loki that "was" is very different from the Loki that "is", the one you are seeing in front of you." Loki looks at Spidey with his bright green eyes. "Think of us as two different beings."

"I am glad for it. I wouldn't like to have that old evil creepy old man as a friend." Spidey jokes, but Loki laughs.

"Yeah, he was really creepy, wasn't him." He smiles and then keeps walking. "Let's go before I think of more depressing thoughts."

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Spidey suddenly remembers something. "What is that story that I heard about you and a horse having…"

"Different Lokis!" He says, blushing like crazy. "It wasn't me!"

"For real?" Spidey laughs like crazy. "So what? That really happened? I mean…"

"Let's totally _not_ talk about it, alright?" Loki says, walking faster.

"And what about the time when…" Spidey says, mockingly.

"SHUT UP!" He says, getting redder.

* * *

"Steve, we can't let Zemo detonate this monster on the coast!" Bucky says, holding himself on the outside of the giant airship.

"Don't do it!" Captain America is on an even worse situation, barely managing to hold himself. "We'll find a way out of this, together! Like always!"

"Sorry Cap… but that's not gonna happen." Bucky says, pushing the line and releasing Cap's parachute, making him fly away from the flaming airship.

"Bucky!" He says, right before the airship explodes.

The scene changes to another mission, years after the end of WWII. The North Korean government invades the South, starting a war that turned into one of the tensest moments of the Cold War. Steve is running for his life together with Peggy Carter, his long dated lover and current partner.

"I can't believe I keep doing this with you." She says, laughing as she puts another clip on her pistol.

"When this mission ends, I am going to marry you." Steve says, throwing a grenade from behind cover.

"Careful: I might accept." She says, laughing.

Mere minutes later, Steve tries to stop the bleeding from Peggy's stomach, result of a stray bullet from the enemy. Calling out for her, the woman smiles one last time before life leaves her eyes.

Another scene, but now in Dallas, Texas, 1963. Steve follows the presidential car while Kennedy waves to the crowd. The moment Steve hears the sound of the bullets, it is too late to save the man who gave him his shield in definitive.

In the middle of the wet and hot Vietnamese jungles, Steve watches as the Napalm completely destroys and entire place crawling with enemies, together with many innocent lives. The hot winds from the Afghanistan deserts hit his face as he tries to save the hostages from the Soviets, ending in a complete failure.

"No… this is wrong…" Steve says, as he sees the second plane hitting one of the towers, killing thousands of innocent lives.

And then something that shouldn't be real: the corpse of his fellow Avengers all around him, slaughtered by a force they couldn't face. Steve raises his broken shield and tries to save them, but he is too weak to fight back.

"No… this is not how it ended!" He says, gathering his will against the fierce enemy. "This is not real!"

And then he runs against the shadow, hitting it with his shield, making it break with the sound of glass shattering. Then he somehow ends up in a hallway of black walls, Spider-Man and Loki in front of him with shocked eyes.

"You… are alive!" Cap says, relieved.

"He broke the illusion on his own!" Loki says, impressed.

"Illusion?" Spider-Man helps Steve to get up.

After all the explanations are done, Steve is still shaking from his memories, wondering what kind of twisted monster would do such a thing to them. New memories surface from the attack. When Cap tried to get to the leader, he got in a desperate state and tried to escape, but the Black K night knocks him down, making him drop the case with the stone.

"And that's what I remember." Cap says, looking at the other two. "Do you two…?"

"Nothing besides this as well." Loki says.

"Then maybe I can help you with this." Logan appears out of nowhere, scaring the others.

"Logan, are you…?"

"I don't want to talk about it." He says, in a bad mood. "But I have something to say: after the stone was dropped, someone from their side ended up touching it, but I can't recall who."

"So, they are the ones responsible for this thing?" Spider-Man asks, trying to connect the clues.

"Maybe whoever it is has no idea of what he or she is doing." Loki says, thinking about it. "That stone has too much power for a human alone."

"Just asking, but how do we get out of here?" Spider asks, looking around him. "I don't see an exit anywhere."

"If we find everyone trapped here, we may get out… probably." Loki says, unsure. "The good news: with four of us here, I can trace down the last remaining four of us."

"Four? Weren't we seven?" Logan asks Loki.

"There's that Radiance girl, remember?" Cap says, making the others realize that she can be trapped here as well.

"Okay… let's do this: I will use my magic to guide each of us to one of the missing people and we go there and get them out of their nightmares, okay?" Loki proposes and the rest of them agreed.

* * *

"I don't like Brian!" The young Bruce Banner says to his mother, who is putting more gloss.

"As long as he pays our bills, you will like him!" She says, looking with anger at the boy.

"But…"

"No! He is almost here, so get ready for dinner!" She says, putting an end to the conversation.

Brian is her mother's newest boyfriend and the reason why Bruce doesn't like him is because he always touches the young boy in places that make him feel uncomfortable. And after he and his mother have sex in a pretty loud way in her room, he visits Bruce's room after it, still naked.

"Let's play a little, Brucie!" He says, ripping the pants of the crying boy.

Bruce suffered this for years until he found out something too horrible to be true: while Brian was raping him on his own bed, he sees his mother watching from the door with cold eyes. He realizes that, as long he has her dresses and expensive things paid, she doesn't care about her own son.

This all ended when Brian entered his room one day and Bruce was ready: The bullets pierced the older man's chest as he falls dead on the ground, dead. The mother enters in despair inside of the room and tries to attack the boy, who also fires at her, killing her.

These events repeat one after another, in an infinite succession: After what seems an eternity, everything around him breaks and the child becomes an adult while Loki looks at him with complete shock in his eyes.

"Bruce… I…"

"You saw it, right?" He says, hugging his knees as he sobs without control. "God… Years trying to forget, all lost in a single moment…"

"I… am so sorry…" Loki doesn't know what to say to it.

"My darkest secret… I guess you can't run away from your sins, right?"

"You did nothing wrong! He deserved it!" Loki says, trying to not sound pitiful.

"Thanks… but I don't want to talk about it." He says, getting up with a strange calm. "So, are you going to explain why I killed that guy over and over?"

* * *

"You are a failure as a hero!" Sun-Girl says to Radiance, who is hugging her knees.

"I knew you would bring only dishonor to our family!" Akira Sabuki says to her, making her even more desperate.

"Please… stop…" She says, trying to become deaf.

Her whole life, people expected her to be more than she was and because of that, she never got the chance to be a normal girl. She was taught everything at home and never spent time with friends, always training to become a hero.

It's not that she doesn't like it: when she sees the smile of a person she just saved, she feels good for herself. But she wishes to be able to choose this path instead of having other doing it. Now she almost crumbles with the pressure put over her shoulders.

"Make it stop… please…" Radiance cries, trying to make it all disappear.

"If you ask that way, what can I do?" A male voice can be heard above her.

"Spider-Man?" She asks, looking up at the hero.

"I know that sometimes we feel crushed by the responsibility and that we wish to never being set on this way. I pass for this every time I put this uniform on." He says, helping the girl to get up. "But you know? I wouldn't ask for another way. What about you?"

"I…" She cleans her tears.

Thinking back, she remembers the only memory she has of her grandmother, the heroine who stood at the side of Captain America during WWII. She shows to her that she could do the same thing as her with lights, making her grandmother both proud and sad. Her words marked Radiance greatly.

"I know the extreme pain this will brought upon you and people will expect you to face such a fate, but you know what? Don't do it for those who expect it from you, but because you want to help people with your powers, Ryoko."

"I know…" Radiance says, a smile appearing on her face. "You are right, Spider-Man: I wouldn't have it any other way."

The sound of shattering glass fills the world around her as the people in her imagination break away.

* * *

"Stop it…" Harry says, bleeding profusely as he stares at the Goblin killing Peter over and over.

"Then make me, Harry!" he says, snapping Peter's neck, just for the boy appear alive right after it.

Harry tries to get up, but his leg I broken and he has lost all of his equipment, leaving him only to watch in horror as Peter is killed in many different ways. Trying to crawl, his right arm can't support the effort and his left one lies a few meters away from him. The Goblin even eats Peter's flesh, making him scream terribly.

"I beg you… stop!" Harry says, screaming in despair and hate as he does his best to save the one he loves more than anything. "Please!"

"You are just a mistake, boy!" The Goblin smiles as he smashes Peter on the floor. "And there's noth…

Three metal claws appear on his chest and cracks appear all over the Goblin's body, making him disappear with the sound of glass shattering. Logan puts back his claws as the world around them starts to disappear.

"Are ya okay, bub?" Logan says, offering his hand to the Black Knight.

"What… what happened?" He says, realizing that he recovered his arm and is okay, without a single scratch.

"Long story short: this was just a product of your mind, caused by the Hand." Logan says, helping him to get up. "Now, we must go with the others and try to get the hell out of here."

"Fine…" harry gets a bit embarrassed. "Listen… hum…"

"I won't tell anyone what I saw, alright?" Logan says, getting a dark air around him. "I know how it feels to face your own demons."

"Thanks." Harry says, with a voice filled with tiredness.

* * *

"Tony, we need to talk." Pepper appears on the luxurious ship owned by Tony Stark. "Now!"

"What's up Pepps?" He asks, while two models are lying on top of him in the chair.

"For starts, could you let those two go for more than a second? This is a private thing." She says, putting her red hair away from her eyes.

"All for you." After they are gone, Tony gets up and grabs more whiskey. "Want some?"

"You are a minor, Tony!" She says, angry.

"Not in International water." He says, drinking it all in a single gulp. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Listen, don't you think that you should stop selling weapons to these… unique individuals? Even people like Doom from Latveria!" Pepper points to the coast of the country Tony is about to have a deal with. "This man operates in a regime of semi-slavery!"

"Pepper, nothing was proved! And besides, I only sell defense armament to these gentlemen. I would never do something to endanger human lives!"

"And what about Nick Fury and the Supremes? The way they operate ends up putting dozens of lives in danger!" She says, getting irritated.

"Sometimes, you have to make a few sacrifices to save the majority! You should understand…" But at that moment Tony's mind suddenly realizes. "No… this has already happened…"

"Tony?" Pepper suddenly gets worried.

"What's… going on?" He says, before Pepper's eyes start to bleed and a hole appears on her forehead. "Pepper!"

"It's all your fault, Tony Stark!" She says, right before she breaks in pieces.

"Tony!" Cap appears where Pepper was while the world around them is dismantled.

"Steve… I feel like I have awakened from the worst hangover…" Tony says, blinking his eyes a lot.

"I will explain everything, but for now, let's go to where the others are, okay?"

"Yeah…"

* * *

"My head is about to explode…" Iron Man says, getting up from the floor. "So, it appears we were right."

"Typhoid Mary touched that stone and ended up trapping us there." Logan approaches the woman, who is unconscious on the floor. "Alive, but unable to speak."

"Where is the stone now?" Spider-Man looks around in the deserted warehouse. "I mean, why are we alive if they ran away?"

"They probably were in a hurry after Mary touched the thing." Loki says, examining the woman dressed in black clothes. "Grabbed the stone and ran away before we came to ourselves."

"Apparently we weren't the only ones." The Black Knight points to several ninjas who are on the ground, unable to move. "What kind of rotten luck we have to all of us being attacked by it."

"I can track them down with my nose." Logan says to Cap. "They aren't that far away."

"Good." Caap puts his shield on his back and looks at the Avengers. "I know all of you are on the verge of passing out, but I must insist that you must come, or God knows what they will do with that stone."

"Right behind you, Cap." Spider says, being followed by the others.

**Next: Mind of Steel**

* * *

_**Sorry for the long delay (my computer broke), so here is probably the darkest chapter so far in the Marvel Supremeverse. When I started this, I wanted a darker approach for the characters and this is the result of it. In posterior stories, the past of Tony Stark and the fate of Pepper Potts will be revealed, just like what Logan saw during this chapter.**_

_**I also have some news to share: I have the biggest event of the Supremeverse already prepared: **_**The War Across Infinity**_**!. I can barely wait for you to see what I have prepared for it.**_

_**P.S: In the Issue 04, I said that the stone with Thanos was the blue stone, but in fact it was the green one, with the blue stone featured in this arc. I already fixed the chapter and here I am apologizing.**_

_**See you next time.**_


End file.
